Day of Love
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Valentine's Day is here again and everyone's off doing their own thing. Though, Lloyd who is normally the one to get left behind, as soon as Jay and Nya finds out his newest friend is a girl, they won't leave him alone about it and starts spreading the rumor around to the others that they're dating. Poor Lloyd, what is he going to do with his family?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, Valentine's Day… the day of love! It's a very special day for everyone with a sweetheart, or even a best friend you're very close to if you don't have a date! So; where do we even begin this year? Who do we start with to open the first part of this little story? How about the two we began with last time? Cole and Seliel…

* * *

Seliel leaned back in her seat, looking even more uncomfortable than normal. "Ugh… is this even close to being over yet!?" he groaned, closing her eyes. Her whole body ached from carrying the twins around, she was strong, enough to hold her own against the other ninja like Cole or even sensei Garmadon, but nearly eight months in and she was getting tired a lot faster.

In fact, she didn't even want to get up and get dressed today; knowing Cole; he would want to go do something with her on their own without all the others around for this occasion.

Speaking of which, he walked in not long after she said that to herself, "Hey…" he plopped down next to his girl. They had been married about a month now come to think of it. He wrapped a hand around her stomach, "Feeling okay?"

"No…" she let out an irritated sigh, "I feel sick… I hate this… how much longer do I have to go through this?" She grimaced even after he gave her a quick kiss to try and cheer her up, like I said; it didn't really work.

"Misako said like… another month and a half at least Sel…" he felt bad, being the bringer of the terrible news. He gently played with her loose, pink hair, "We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to ya know…" he kissed her cheek. "If you really don't wanna go out, then that's perfectly fine with me…"

"Ugh, and what are we gonna do then? This isn't romantic at all… I'm eight months pregnant in an old tee shirt and sweat pants sitting your guys' messy loft… and you think it's perfectly fine to spend Valentine's Day here like this? Last year was way more fun…"

"Yes, I'm sure here is fine… we can binge watch a whole show of whatever the hell you want, and I know where Lloyd keeps his candy stash in his room," he kissed her more, making her chuckle a bit at his affection. "Plus… you're here with me, aren't you?"

"You really think you're so slick… like… wow you're just as bad as Kai is with lines like that…" she blurted out laughing, cuddling more with him as she felt the twins kick away at her, if they were asleep before, they weren't anymore.

* * *

Nya was busy going through several pictures of flowers, she and Jay were getting married in three weeks and they were wrapping up the last minute wedding plans that they had to make since it was basically just them and the others at the monastery helping them out with everything.

She slowly shook her head, wiping her face, her usual stressed out position taking hold of her. Jay looked over, "Okay, maybe that's enough work right now… we're going out in a few minutes anyways, you should just get dressed and worry about the rest of the plans tomorrow… this isn't something that has to get done right this second!"

The brown eyed girl nodded a bit and stood up, "It's just… gosh I'm thinking of everything that's going on… I feel bad for Skylar first off… Kai insisted on having a good laugh in her dad's face that he's never going to meet their baby… then again, she's probably looking for something to rub in his face to make him feel like a crappy dad for once in his life, she stills keeps trying to find new ways to do that… plus I think Millie called and said something about the warden looked into Clouse's claims and decided that a year in the same cell as Chen was enough punishment let alone how many years banished with him?"

"Heh, that's nice to hear," Jay commented. "Millie's really cool; everyone seemed to really like her too… I bet she's gonna be like family now being she and Sky are super close now…" he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "And guess that means Clouse is like family too hehe," he laughed.

"Please Jay; that is not on my list of worries!" Nya rolled her eyes, "At the top of my list; I'm still stressing over the idea of Kai being a dad… Cole, I can see he's gonna be great at it being he's literally a teddy bear… Kai!?"

Jay hid his snicker, "Well, he and Skylar are really into the idea now… it may not have been their intention back in December… but they're fine with it I guess and just rolling with it… why, you the one being over protective for your older brother this time?" he poked her cheek playfully.

"Oh my gosh; no!" she stood up, blushing. "Listen, I'm sure he'll be fine… I mean, they both live here so I can always keep an eye on him… I'll just be the smart one who saves the day when he needs help when he doesn't know what to do with a screaming baby," she hugged her fiancé, kissing his cheek, "Okay… I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go out".

"Alrighty, take your time Ny," he kissed Nya's nose and turned to go see what Lloyd was doing out front through the open window. He stopped when he saw the blonde was by the gate, talking with some girl he had never seen before; the two were laughing a bit and smiling.

The blue ninja decided he would just go over and see who she was. "Heyo Lloyd!" he looked at the brunette girl that he was with, "Who's your friend? I don't remember seeing her around before…" he waved to her.

Lloyd looked at her and then back at Jay, "Oh, this is Lindsy… we met at the New Year's Festival when she tripped and literally ran into me…" Lindsy blushed bright at that memory, feeling embarrassed at that accident. "And then part of my necklace ended up getting caught on her kimono belt… long story short, she's our number one fan…"

Jay snorted when he said that, "Shush, don't let Penny hear you say that or she'll run her over with her wheelchair!" Lindsy covered her mouth a bit at that idea, though to Lloyd's surprised, she laughed.

 _"Great, we got another dork like Jay after all…"_ Lloyd couldn't help but think. He should have known she and Jay could be good friends.

"Ignore him please," Lloyd looked up, loudly sighing. "Jay exaggerates greatly; Penny's real sweet and would so not do that to you… I bet you two would get along great in fact." The blue ninja just shook his head at that response, but Lloyd elbowed him hard.

"Well then; you'll have to introduce us sometime then!" she smiled again when Lloyd told her that. "Speaking of your necklace though… do you still have both halves?" Lloyd rolled his eyes and pulled it out of his pocket for her to see and confirm. "Good… I heard your dad say how special that was… I would feel horrible if you lost it again! Especially because of me!"

Jay started smirking a bit; watching the exchange between the two, they seemed to get along lovely for two people who met whilst running into one another. Lloyd caught on to his friend's smirk though, "You better stop looking at me like that right now Jay! She just came by to say hi…"

"Uh huh, we're at least ten miles off the main road from Ninjago City, and it's Valentine's Day at that…" he smirked wider, implying that she went out of her way to come see him specifically.

"JAY!" Lloyd shouted angrily. "Shut up for once, will you!?"

"Um well… I gotta go…" Lindsy took a step back, feeling embarrassed now by this, "It was great to see you again Lloyd… I'll be at the mall if you wanna come… ya know… um… well, it would just be the two of us… but… it could be fun… there's this huge candy store they just built and I was gonna go explore it…" she blushed more and covered her face, "Kay, I gotta go! Bye to you too Jay!" she started running, waving behind her.

"You picked the strangest girl dude… you don't think she's a bit too flighty for you? I figured you'd like someone… er… a bit more mature and maybe even into comics or something…" Jay folded his arms.

Lloyd grabbed the collar of Jay's shirt, angrily, "She is not my girlfriend Jay! We're friends! I will literally set you on fire if you don't stop saying that kind of stuff!"

"Yet you're gonna meet up with her later like what she offered… aren't you?" The blue ninja smirked wider, seeming to not care if he got punched in the face.

The other just sighed, shaking his head and letting the older one go, turning to go back inside and ignore this conversation entirely. Jay was always annoying with stuff like this, even when Kai and Skylar first met and he was the one that ended up setting Seliel and Cole up last year… man, Jay was kind of a busy body when it came to every ones love life… or life in general…

Nya came running out next in a red sundress and a white jacket, "Kay! I'm ready to go!" she started pulling her fiancé along now and relieving Lloyd of further teasing. "So… he's got a girlfriend now, does he?"

"Oh he so has a girlfriend," the two mumbled and chuckled back and forth when they got farther away from Lloyd who faintly overheard them as he went to grab his jacket. When it came down to it though, Jay and Nya could _both_ be such gossipers about everyone else's relationships.

"Eh…" he started down the trail himself, "I shout go visit Penny and Cyrus while Zane and Pixal are over there still, it's on the way to mall…" he stretched his arms over his head… he still was thinking about Lindsy though and what Jay had said…

It was an odd thing for him, his dad of course mentioned about the whole 'don't date your fan thing because it'll get weird fast', but he didn't quite want that… yea she was kind of cute and really, overly nice to him, but he was just taking this one step at a time… the guys had tried to set him up plenty of times on dates with all kinds of people around his actual age and it never ended well… so… he thought it best to keep them out of the loop even if he was seeing someone… which again, to be clear, he was not, this was just something to do as friends… which he needed more of outside the team, being they drove him insane after a while.

The green ninja rang the bell to the white and slate colored house; Pixal was the one that answered it soon after. "Oh, you did decide to stop by if you came out!" she chirped happily. "I'm sure Penny will be pleased to see you, it's been a while for her…"

"Yea well, I had nothing planned really and it gets boring around the monastery when everyone's out," he brushed it off. "What are you guys doing when you get out of here?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since last year's park incident was… not so good… we are giving it another try," the feminine android nervous laughed, remember when she nearly short circuited in the lake and Zane had to carry her out and dry her off. "And I plan to stay far away from lakes this year… so…" she changed the subject, "How about everyone else?"

"Cole and Sel are at home, she doesn't wanna go out… another reason I don't wanna stick around… Kai and Skylar I think went up to the prison for some reason, I think Millie is there? And they're going out to the movies or something, Jay and Nya… knowing them, Jay took her to the arcade again…" he scratched behind his ear. "As for my parents, I'm sure my dad's spoiling my mom or something; nothing out of the norm there!"

"And you?"

"Uuh, I was probably gonna go to the mall after I say hi, nothing much… something to pass the time and not listen to Cole and Seliel make out and watch sappy romance movies on cable…" Lloyd chuckled.

"That's nice… I hope you have fun today and find something to do!" Pixal poked her head in, "Hey Penny, Lloyd wanted to come by and say hi!"

Zane was already inside, showing her something with one of her prosthetic arms. "Hey Lloyd!" the seventeen year old waved to the other blonde. "I haven't seen you since New Year's… huh?"

"Yep…" he nodded a bit. "Maybe next weekend you could come by and hang out, the kids will be doing some camping trip thing with my uncle so it'll be peaceful for once and maybe you can even stay over!"

"Yes…" Zane frowned, "For a monastery of peace… it's far from it…" the ice ninja tried to joke. "Alright, there you go Pen," he fitted the arm back in place, "That should be better…" he got up and walked out with Pixal, grabbing her hand, "We'll see you guys later, we gotta run!"

"So, home alone today?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea, but dad's coming home early today actually…" she stretched her fake arms out. "Valentine's Day isn't really his thing… not for a long time…"

"Oh… that's right…" the green ninja nodded, scratching his cheek, remembering that Penny's mother died when she was born.

"Yep… but he spends the day with me, so I'm happy he's not like those bitter people who try and ruin everyone else's day…" she rested her head back on her pillow. "So… who you going to see?" she smirked.

Lloyd blushed. "What the hell kind of question is that?!" he growled.

"The kind I ask… sooo?" her eyebrows went up. "Come on! I know you're on your way to see someone… it's something I just know…"

"A friends okay?" he bopped her nose. "And it's none of your concern what I do in my free time," he chuckled.

"Oh get lost," she shoved the side of his face. "My repurposed nindroid butler is better company than you anyways," she joked around. "See ya later loser".

"Later loser!" Lloyd slid off her bed and waved as he walked out, repeating the joke back to her.

 **Soo, this will probably be two parts... well, I mean, if I don;t have too much going on where I would have to make it three parts... Sunday is when I'll be posting the second half when I finish it if it will be in two parts. I didn't want to do anything that big for this one though so we'll see...**

 **And for the record people, officially in my fan fics now; Lindsy is 17, or at least always a year old and Lloyd is actually about 16, not just in physical age. I am trying to avoid the problematic ship thing that I myself hate. So hear me? They both are actually teenagers... besides, they're not even being shipped in this so hah, Jay, Nya, and Penny are just little shits to Lloyd heh**

 **Welp, so if you're a Lloyd fan, this one, though will have everyone in it and what they're up to, will have Llove be the center of attention more or less since I did kind of write him off in last year's V Day special.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! I'll see you later! :D**

 **~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar sat outside with Olivia on her lap, Viola next to her, legs swinging, not even touching the floor. Kai was standing up, leaning against a wall; watching them interact while Millie was in with the warden, being she and Clouse didn't want the girls to be all bored and messing around with one another inside.

"So, you sure you don't want to see your dad at all while we're here?" Kai quietly asked out of curiosity.

His girlfriend sighed, "I know you can't possibly imagine what it's like to have a bad relationship with your dad… but honestly, I'm done, I've given up and for the most part, I kind of don't want to him to know about the baby… ever…" she sat back, letting Olivia get on her feet. "God forbid he somehow gets out of prison? I don't need her in any danger…"

"Her?" the fire ninja blinked, did she know the gender and wasn't telling him? She wasn't even three months and she knew?

She rolled her eyes, "I think it's a girl, against your wild guess of it being a boy…" she got to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. "So… what do you have planned for me today?" she pressed her chest against his, smirking.

"I was thinking… oh… maybe a table for two at the Dragon Gardens and quite possibly go see a movie with me later…" he nonchalantly said it like it was no big deal. Her eyes widened in shock at the first thing on his list though. "Reservations are for six thirty…" he pecked her lips while she was still stunned.

"Shut up," her mouth opened. "How the hell did you even get in this last minute?! And on Valentine's Day no less!? It's the most expensive place in Ninjago City!" she covered her mouth, "It's completely exclusive and even I can't get a reservation and I'm filthy stinking rich!"

"When you're a great hero of Ninjago… you get all the cool perks," he tried to sound sly and cool about it. "I hope you have something fancy to wear… because… honestly… that place is intimidating they're so fancy…" he chuckled a bit just thinking about that place.

"Oh my gosh…" the red had laughed a bit, kissing his cheek. "You're the best you dork… I honestly cannot believe you right now!" They kissed a few more times before Skylar decided to go back to watching the girls until they were all done, excited to get done and head out.

"I still can't believe that Millie was the cousin to your mother…" Kai let out a sigh. "Think you'll ever tell the others that she really is family?"

"Yea, why not?" the amber ninja shrugged while she was braiding Viola's hair under request. "It's not like it's some dark and scary secret, she's great and Clouse is on our side so ya know, I don't hate him or anything for what my father made him do… I'm happy I have more biological family now…"

Kai smiled more, she was a stubborn one alright, but she also could be so damn sweet when she talked like that. "All you really wanted was a complete family… huh?" he asked suddenly, even surprising himself with that question.

"Heh, yea… I guess… most people would say it's boring… I want boring… there you go Vivi, all done," she tied the end of her hair and let go. "Don't run behind doors or anything, people could come out or want to go," she pointed.

On cue, Millie ran out and grabbed her daughters, happily laughing, kissing their faces while they wondered what was going on and why she was in such an overly happy mood. Kai and Skylar both smiled wide, knowing what that meant for them. "Everything's cleared and fixed…" she put them down and ran and hugged Skylar tightly next. "Thank you for coming up with me and kids…" she bit her lip. "You… did you see your father?"

"No…" Skylar sighed, "I don't think I'm going to…" she held a hand to her stomach.

"I understand… I was terrified of him find I was pregnant as well back on the island…" the older cousin nodded a bit. "If you want, you guys can go do whatever you had planned; I'll take them from here, Clouse will be out in a minute… then we can go home and try to forget all of this ever happened and move on…" she held a hand to her forehead.

"Where's he right now anyways?" Kai noticed the other man was not with her.

Millie smirked a bit, "Well… let's just say that he's finally giving Chen what for…" she glanced at the twins. "I shouldn't repeat it really… I heard part of the conversation on my way out… it's kind of funny…"

There was suddenly loud shouting from behind the door to the cell that Chen and Clouse shared for almost a whole year. Skylar and Millie proceeded to cover Livy and Vivi's ears from their father's loud and relentless cursing at Chen.

He then marched out, slamming the door shut behind him. "Let's go…" he looked to be fuming now, whatever happened in there. "By the way, he said that he knows you're pregnant…" he told Skylar before walking past her.

"Wait!? What!?" Skylar and Kai shouted in unison, not believing what he just said.

"Claims he could tell… though you were only a couple of weeks when you came to visit in December or something…" he quickly answered, pulling his much smaller girlfriend along; their daughters trailing along behind them, waving goodbye to both Kai and Skylar.

Skylar cursed under her breath and knew that Chen just wanted to talk to her obviously so he would of course say something like that… she went inside anyways, "What the hell? What was with the shouting?"

"Ugh, Clousey was always melodramatic… though, what a good liar he is to everyone… what a sob story… 'boohoo I have kids and it means I'm innocent, let me out of here because I did nothing wrong!' Honestly, what a manipulator…" the father waved his hand, rolling his eyes.

Skylar couldn't believe what she just heard him say, "Are you joking!?" the red head scoffed. "If he learned it from anyone, it was you… because he was forced to follow what you told him to do…" she folded her arms. "Besides that… I know you obviously wanted to tell me something, so get it over with…"

"Oh right…" he looked up and smirked, letting it be silent for a moment. "Are you gonna name the baby after me?"

"Are you actually looking to be punched in the face?" Skylar quickly responded in a monotone voice, half expecting that to be what he wanted to say to her. "It's Valentine's Day dad… and I have somewhere I need to be… with my boyfriend… who cares about and loves me more than you ever did…"

"Pfft obviously…"

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" she snapped, getting defensive.

"He knocked you up pretty good… all I'm saying," he held his hands up in defense when he saw her stomp a foot closer to him.

"The baby's name is going to be Jesse or Jessica… if you must know the answer to this question; I will never name my baby after you of all people… I'd sooner name it after Clouse… even he was there more than you were…" she calmly told him, giving a tired sigh. "I need to go now…" she balled her hands up into fists and walked out.

"Have fun, and be home by eight!"

"Shut up…" she told him before shutting the door behind her. Even in prison he retained his arrogance and odd sense of humor.

* * *

Lloyd looked around, wondering if anyone followed him here and wanted to mess with him while he looked for Lindsy… aka; Jay and Nya… but mostly Jay. It would be something they would actually go and do though; maybe even Pixal would convince Zane to do this if Jay told her about it.

"Lloyd!?" he jumped out of his thoughts when he heard his name, but saw it was only Lindsy. "Hey, you did decide to come after all!" she laughed. "Sorry about earlier… I didn't know Jay was… uh… that kind of to assume I was your girlfriend or something…" she looked to cringe at that moment. "I mean… yea…" she coughed. "Anyways… just you today, right?"

"Just me… no one else around to bug me or ruin my day…" the green ninja started walking alongside her. "So… where's this is huge candy shop you were telling me about?"

The brunette girl laughed, "Over here, I haven't gone in yet though of course… I was right to wait for you," the seventeen year old held her hands behind her back. "And luckily this time, my parents aren't here to rush me back home…"

"What are your parents even like? They sound horrible already!" Lloyd asked.

"Where do I even begin?" she rolled her eyes. "They're leeches… I mean, biggest party poopers ever… they… also don't like you guys…" she coughed. "They think you guys are these self centered, glory hogs that like to get on TV and all that garbage…"

"Oh… those kinds of people then," the blonde shoved his hands in his pockets. Thankfully they got into the store so the unpleasant conversation could end. "Wow… okay…" he tilted his head back to see that it was practically wall to wall with assorted sweets. "Damn…" he pulled his hands out of his pocket, "Aaand… I didn't bring money…" he suddenly realized, pulling his hands out of his pockets, forgetting that he left his wallet in his other sweatshirt.

Lindsy covered her mouth, "I didn't either; I spent my allowance on these shoes earlier… big oops on my part… I could have at least gotten you something, or a bag we could both share…" The two teenagers started laughing when Lindsy came up with an idea, "Hey… didn't you get all of that candy for free at the New Year's Festival?" she remembered.

"Yea but you can't just go up to and say you're the green ninja…" Lloyd told her. "You gotta be cool about it because not all the time do people recognize yo-"

"Omg, it's the green ninja!" a random girl shouted which started a chain reaction amongst the other kids in the store ore nearby.

"Oh no…" Lloyd sighed, "Not this again…"

"Again?" Lindsy seemed surprised that he looked rather used to this.

Lloyd grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the store, being pursued by several teenagers, "Every day I go out this has to happens to me at some point… all of us really… but mainly me…" he pulled Lindsy into an elevator which shut just in time. "Phew… kay… lost them for now I guess…"

The brown eyed girl just nodded a little bit, biting her lip, "Well… you know they'll just come up to the second floor since they saw we went in an elevator… how are we gonna get out of here exactly?"

"Like a ninja of course," Lloyd stuck his head out when the elevator opened. "Come on! Quickly," he gestured and they sneaked around and hid in the nearest employee's only room when they heard several of the kids come by their general area. "Now… scary part… um… do you trust me?" he looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Yes?" she nervously said, not even sure.

"Awesome!" Lloyd grabbed her arm again after they ran out the nearest exit to the parking structure, three stories high, and pulled her into a Spinjitsu tornado… while leaping off the side…

Lindsy screamed so loudly in Lloyd's ear as wind whipped around her like a hurricane, but was surprised to find they were unscathed. "That was awesome…" she breathed, staring at the ground.

"Oh my gosh; I get that a lot; let's go," he rolled his eyes and pulled her along into the arcade entrance that was outside. "There… we should be fine in here… everyone knows me here and they're cool," he released her… but stopped when he saw Jay and Nya there. "Oh dang it!" he said loudly.

"See? I told you he was going out to see her!" Jay laughed, looking over from the game they were playing. "Hi Lindsy!" he waved.

Lloyd covered his face in embarrassment while Lindsy waved back awkwardly. "Oh wow, you must Nya then, right? The Samurai X?" she giggled a bit with excitement when she noticed the other girl in the red sundress.

"That's me alright," the black haired girl nodded with a smile. "You look like you two came out of a tornado…" she noticed the two's hair was messed up pretty good.

"We did actually… Crazy fans… watch out, they might chase you guys too if they find us in here…" Lloyd straightened up, remembering how they ended up in the arcade in the first place.

"Yea sure," Jay tossed Lloyd some change, "Here, go play some stuff if you guys want, we're almost done here anyways, and you both look broke," he went back to playing some dueling game with Nya.

Lindsy walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution game console that was in the back of the room because almost no one played it these days, Lloyd nodding a bit, agreeing to play with her. "That was really nice of Jay to give us all of this change so we can play". She put in several quarters and hit the play button.

"Oh wow, I really like this song…" the green ninja smiled when the random song selector picked something out.

"You like pop music?" Lindsy raised her eyebrow when she saw the song was none other than dreaded tune that could get stuck in anyone's head if you listened to for even three seconds…

Call Me Maybe.

Lloyd blushed when he realized he said that out loud, "Uuuh, no! I only listen to um… okay yea, guilty pleasure; mainstream pop… the guys laugh at me for that though… so don't tell them we played this song together!" he jabbed her shoulder before the song started.

Lindsy chuckled, "I promise Lloyd… now… prepare for me to wipe the floor with you because I'm the queen of dance games," she crackled her knuckles.

* * *

Misako flipped the light switch on since the loft was so dark with the blinds shut, she stopped though when she saw the room was occupied by Seliel and Cole who were apparently watching some sappy love story movie… and getting emotional over it?

"Oh boy…" she mumbled before making her presence known, knowing they would be all embarrassed if she caught them, "Okay kids, you have the place to yourself," she sighed, stepping in, but started laughing at their startled reactions. "It's about five thirty and Garmadon and I have reservations in a half an hour… look after the place I guess…" she slid the door shut.

She started out the door with her husband, "Don't worry they'll be fine tonight, they're grown adults now I think," she pulled her jacket on over her shoulders. "I still can't believe we're going back to the Dragon Gardens… it's been literally years… I'm surprised they even remembered us…"

"When you save the city a billion and one times, you get remembered for life…" Garmadon commented, linking arms with her.

* * *

Lloyd and Lindsy were wrapping up goodbyes as it was getting late in the day now, sitting on the porch to her house when their phones buzzed, so they pulled them out to see what was so big that they both got texts for it, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Lloyd looked like he was about to smashing his cell phone in his bare hand. It was a video of the two of them dancing, laughing and having fun when they were at the arcade earlier. A message was attached to the video:

 _Lloyd's got a girlfriend! Lloyd and Lindsy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

"I'm gonna kill him right now!" Lloyd jumped to his feet and decided to go on a hunt for the blue ninja who was probably still out with his girlfriend.

 **The story grew guys... it grew and now there's a third part that's the resolver... I just got more ideas and next thing I knew... well... you'll see later... it's 3 am rn so I decided to post this now because why not? Tonight I'll probably post the last part...**

 **Anyways... yea... can you guess who sent the video out? I know Pixal and Zane weren't really in this part but they will be, same with Coliel and Garsako. This one was mainly Kailar and Jaya... and Clouse and Millie because I'm trash :)))))**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you look forward to seeing how I resolve this XD**

 **~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai and Skylar stared at their phones when they received the message. "Holy crap… since when did Lloyd have a girlfriend?" Skylar looked back up at her boyfriend from across the table. "I don't remember seeing her around at all… maybe Jay's just jumping to conclusions?"

"Best guess is, it's probably just some joke, like when Lloyd sent that picture of us kissing last year for the first time… but what if the green bean does have a girl now? I don't think he would tell us about her anyways…" he noticed more people were looking at their phones. "Oh my gosh… I hope Nya didn't accidentally forward this to our cousin…"

"Um… why?" Skylar slowly asked, seeming concerned for the dreaded look on his face.

"Because she's the biggest busy body in the world, I mean… she's sweet and everything… but she lives for spreading the gossip around like it's the black plague and even started work at the Gale Gossip News Network that started last year…" he shut his phone off, "Jay you dingus… why did you have take this video?"

* * *

Cole pulled out his phone while Seliel changed the channel, looking for something else to watch to pass the time away until everyone got back home. "Um… Sel… isn't it that girl that we saw run into Lloyd New Year's?" he showed her the video that was just texted to him.

"You're right… they're dating now?" she seemed suspicious too.

"It's… ugh; it's from Jay of all people…" Cole rolled his eyes, shutting his phone off, "I bet it's a lie if it's from him, some joke- whoa whoa, go back a few channels…" he snagged the remote from his wife.

"That's just the Gale Gossip Newtwork… it's nothing but traaa… oh crap…" Seliel came to the sudden realization.

"Oh no… Lloyd's gonna kill him…"

It was a news flash on the local gossip channel based in Ninjago City... talking about a viral video of the seemingly 'single' green ninja, finally being caught with his girlfriend.

"He's so gonna kill him…" Seliel breathed.

"Hell yea he is…" Cole got up. "Come on," he helped her to her feet. "Better find Lloyd before he strangles his best friend over this I guess…" The pink haired ninja sighed and went to change her shirt before heading out with him.

* * *

Pixal was sitting on the park bench, waiting for Zane to return from the restrooms when she picked up on the news feed signal, being she had a built browsing function. "Zane!" she called for the nindroid who finally had come out, "I believe someone started to spread a nasty rumor about Lloyd today…"

The master of ice exchanged glances with the smaller android, both reading the other's mind, they all teased each other about dating or related things, but only one was so bad as send a video to someone as a joke, "Jay…" they both said in unison.

* * *

Jay was sitting with his soon to be wife outside the ice cream shop, casually sitting there… nothing wrong whatsoever-

"JAAAAAAAAY!" Lloyed attacked Jay from seemingly nowhere, he never even saw him coming down the street. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"What? I took video and sent it to the guys as a joke… um… why?" the freckled ninja seemed confused at what he did that was so wrong. "They know you're not really dating, come on…"

"I'm ON THE NEWS JAY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lloyd shouted more, showing him the news page on his phone. "NOW EVERYONE THINKS LINDSY AND I ARE A COUPLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT CRAZY FANS MIGHT DO TO HER?! OR TO ME?!"

"I never sent it to anyone but the team!" Jay argued back. "Honestly! You can check the message log!"

Lloyd was about to deliver a punch, but was stopped by Nya, "Jay… you… used my phone to send that… didn't you…?" the samurai swallowed, looking at her message log like he said. He nodded slowly, "You… sent this to my cousin too by accident… and she works for the gossip channel… and knows literally everyone's number…"

Lloyd turned to glare back at Jay who awkwardly smiled, "Hehe… oops…?"

The green ninja tackled him again, when Cole and Seliel got there first. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Seliel snapped off. "What even happened?! We were watching TV when Cole caught the news doing a story about you dating that girl?"

"AAAAGH!" Lloyd shouted angrily, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! JAY WON'T LET IT GO!"

"Jay accidently sent it to my cousin Daisy who happens to work in tabloid TV…" Nya quickly explained while Cole wrenched Lloyd from Jay's throat.

"Oh boy…" Cole ran a hand through his hair, keeping the blue and green clothed boys away from each other. "Guess we better do something then about this…"

"Like what? It's already out there, I'm sure everyone in Ninjago knows by now and you can't just wipe someone's memory like that…" Lloyd wanted to cry it seemed he was angry.

"He has a point though…" Seliel nodded along, "Not much we can do, and if we told them the truth they wouldn't broadcast it was all a joke… that's not what sells and we all know it…"

Nya started texting her cousin as quickly as possible, "Well, I need to at least let my cousin know that this was all some huge mistake… she's really sweet so I'm sure she'll at least apologize for jumping ahead and telling more people… she's a bit flighty and jumps the gun at the smallest amount of news…" the girl explained. "There…" she sighed. "Now… Jay? What do you say?"

Her fiancé rolled his blue eyes and looked to Lloyd, "Okay, I'm sorry, it was wrong to joke around constantly like that when you were obviously sick of it…" he sighed. "It's just you did that with me when you knew I started liking Nya like… kay?"

Lloyd grumbled something, but they all knew it was some kind of acceptance of apology.

"Hey guys…" Cole spoke up again, "I think I have a way we can at stop the news from talking…"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that before they smacked their foreheads; coming the same realization, "Ooooh, Penny!" they said in unison before starting off to the Borg residence.

* * *

Penny wheeled herself over to the door when she heard the doorbell ring several times, annoyed at the impatience of whoever was there, reaching up to open it. "Guys?" she seemed surprised to find most of the ninja here. "Uh… what's up? You look in a rush…"

"Have you seen the news?" Seliel asked.

The black haired girl blinked, "Um, no, nothing's on TV and my phone just died so I haven't gotten any messages or anything… whyyyy?" she seemed worried now by the way they were talking.

"Jay accidentally sent a joke video to my cousin and now it's all over the news and Lloyd's really upset that the whole world thinks he's dating his friend Lindsy and let's just say; rabid fangirls will be on the march I'm sure…" Nya quickly explained, coming into the house with the others.

Penny sighed, wheeling over to unplug her phone from the charge and turned it on, "Say no more… what kind of message do you want me send to get them to stop?"

"Wait… you can… just do that? Is that even legal?" Jay asked.

"I was accepted into Ninjago Tech University to study robotics and computer programming Jay… I'm an expert hacker from the time I was thirteen and they practically begged me to be a student and I did graduate high school early last year…" she explained, typing something in her phone. "Kay so their servers are obviously protected, should have known… so I can't do it directly from my phone…" she set her phone down and went over to the desk, turning the computer on next.

"You can't just hack into a network like this, even from your own computer… can you?" Cole asked next.

She narrowed her eyes, sighing, "My dad made all the shmancy techy computers they have… so yea… there's always a back door to get into the systems… you wouldn't think he learned from the Overlord incident when it came to programming? He designed all products to be hacked using my own codes in the case something bad happened with any company that bought stuff from us… Now give me some time… I'll have it done within the hour…"

"Ugh, I hope the others are having a better night than we are… some way to spend my Valentine's Day…" Nya grimaced, texting the others what was going on while Lloyd messaged Lindsy the situation.

* * *

Kai pulled out his phone again, looking irritated now, "Oh wait… it's my sister…" he covered his face after seeing what it said. "Great…"

"Let me guess… it's everywhere and you're getting your friend Penny to hack the system or something?" Skylar guessed. Her boyfriend nodded. "Do you wanna go?" she saw he looked upset by this now.

"No," he quickly said, "I'm not gonna rush this, I'm sure they have a handle on the situations, besides, Zane's taking Pix home by now so they'll be there… we don't need to be there…" he loosely held her hand but stopped talking when he saw two familiar people not that far away. "Are you kidding me?" he sighed.

Skylar frowned, wondering who he was talking about, but looked over to see that he was staring Garmadon and Misako who didn't seem to notice them, slowly dancing amongst other couples. "Oh… wait… how did _they_ get in here?"

"I don't know but it's kind of weird seeing them like that… I mean… so blatantly…" he cringed just a little bit when he saw them give each other a kiss. "I don't think I've ever seen them dressed that nice too… it's so weird…" he leaned on the heel of his hand, looking back at Skylar who chuckled, kissing his nose. "No I'm not going to dance with you… not until they go sit back down anyways…"

"You're no fun…" she chuckled, glancing back over, deciding to keep quiet for now. "We're on a date, it shouldn't matter if you sensei is here…"

* * *

"They're staring at us you know…" Misako blushed when her husband held her closer, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh I know that… I still can't believe those two got in here of all places…" he kissed her cheek several more times. "Does Kai look embarrassed or something?"

"Very…" she smirked. It was kind of cute being they were basically the resident parents of the ninja now that everyone was living with them, and was even viewed to be their parents at times. When they went to go sit down again, Misako noticed that her phone screen was lit up because of a message, "Wait… it's from Lloyd…" she frowned.

The couple looked at one another with concern before reading it. "If you hear anything, I'm not dating that girl, I'm not dating anyone, Jay tried to joke around with the guys and it screwed up bad… At Penny's now trying to do something about it… don't worry; you don't have to come home early because of this… enjoy yourselves."

She could see Garmadon was all ready to get up and leave to go find their son, she shot him a look, "What!? We need to go sort this out right now!"

"Lloyd's sixteen now… I know you still see him as that little eleven year old… but really honey, he's going to really be seventeen soon… you forget his age is finally catching up with the rest of him, he's also a ninja and they have this, we don't need to get involved if he says we don't…"

Garmadon sat back down, folding his arms, but nodded. "Okay, fine…" he sighed, nodding.

* * *

Penny leaned back in her wheelchair, unblinking at her screen, "Ugh… give me another minute and I can shut down the whole thing… it's still going on yea?"

"Oh yea…" Zane commented. He and Pixal arrived just a few minutes ago to see what all of this fuss was about.

"Daisy apologized Lloyd," Nya yawned, seeing her phone light up again with her cousin's text message. "She's also trying to straighten things out on her end while Penny does her thing, so she says not worry anymore…"

They all were sitting on the long couch, watching Penny at the desk in the living room and hearing her type away.

Lloyd started laughing though to everyone's surprise. What had gotten into him that he would be doing that? "Hehe… it's just…" he looked at them, "Only this could happen to us… I finally understand when my dad says that he's surprised that we beat him back during the final battle… like… and only Jay could screw up something like this this badly…"

Jay covered his face, guilty, but laughing along too because in reality, he couldn't argue that, he did mess this one up pretty good.

Penny hit the enter key and looked back, smiling a bit, "Well, news feed just went down on TV and I wrecked the homepage of their website, so hopefully they'll get my message and reconsider reporting such ridiculous lies like this anymore…"

"And this is why I love you," Lloyd got up and hugged her before checking his phone to see a message from Lindsy.

 _My parents just totally flipped out when they heard the lousy rumor about us! But hey, the channel just went dead, I take it your friend did that. Lol, see you later, I know you'll straighten everything out 3_

Jay leaned over Lloyd's shoulder, a wide smirk on his face again, "She texted you a heart at the end…" he almost squealed when he saw it, "LLOYD AND LINDSY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-AH!"

Lloyd had snapped, and punched the older boy in the face, not holding back the frustration anymore; even after a nice little laugh they all had a good laugh about everything.

"Oh my…" Pixal gasped a bit when it happened, everyone else silent as well as Jay curled up, holding his face which now hurt.

And so the lesson my friends is that you should never record your friends who were just having some good, clean fun and make jokes about them dating by sending it to all your friends. Lies are mean, so don't be a little butthole like Jay; it's just not worth it.

Oh wait, I almost forgot…

* * *

Kai had a pout on his face as Skylar made him slow dance with her, knowing full and well that he was not a dancer in the slightest. Across the way he Lloyd's parents were watching them. "Remind me to make sure we don't go to the same place as them?" he sighed.

It was kind of awkward being on a date while your senseis were watching you…

 **As you can see, I wanted to do something less traditional than my standard holiday fics. There was fluff, but now as much as there could have been... I guess I apologize for this buuut... who am I kidding, I had a blast writing this XD**

 **Jay deserved that punch though... let us not lie to ourselves... oh, and look, mentions of my oc Daisy! Also, yay for awkward date where you sensei and his wife are there... Wu wasn;t mention because he's forever alone and I don't give a crap about it! :D**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! :3 Also, tomorrow or Tuesday, I promise a new In Another World update, I've been busy with this and working on the First Masters of Spinjitsu webcomic lol**

 **~Mar**


End file.
